La Sombra del Murcielago
by Ariakas DV
Summary: Un nuevo protector de Gotham merodea por las calles, pero este despiadado personaje no se tienta el corazon con los maleantes. Dos caras y el Joker se han aliado con un nuevo villano, y los tres planean hacer pasar un mal rato al murcielago nocturno.
1. El ahijado de Bruce Wayne

**Disclaimer. Batman no me pertenece, hasta el más insignificante de sus cabellos le pertenece a DC Comics T.T . Nada que ver con ninguna de las películas o comics, la línea en que la situó es actual, así que por favor no se extrañen que siga pintando un Batman joven cuando desde su creación en 1939. El personaje de Keith es total y completamente de mi invención.**

* * *

**El Ahijado de Bruce Wayne.**

La cámara graba frenéticamente a la reportera que tiene la exclusiva de ese evento…

-y justo en este momento estamos viendo como el Multimillonario empresario dueño de Industrias Wayne, Bruce Wayne, firma los papeles pertinentes para, como ustedes lo oyeron, hacer la donación de cinco millones de dólares a la casa hogar "Sonrisas de Chocolate", en donde también ha decidido, si ustedes lo oyeron, apadrinar a uno de los pequeños¡, el niño afortunado es un pequeño que ha llegado a esta casa hace apenas tres meses a principios del mes de octubre de su año 1991-

El camarógrafo hace la toma de Bruce Wayne sosteniendo el bultito que ahora es su ahijado, mientras fotógrafos de distintos periódicos capturan la imagen una y otra vez.

Esa misma imagen, seria impresa en la primera plana de todos los periódicos de Gotham City, Bajo el titular de "El Ahijado de Bruce Wayne". En la mansión Wayne, Bruce mira la imagen del día anterior, recordando el breve momento en que tuvo a ese pequeño en sus brazos, o más bien mano, pues tan pequeño era que podía sostenerlo con una, y a pesar de estar bastante satisfecho de su acción, esa sería la última vez que vería a su ahijado. Al menos eso pensaba él.

18 AÑOS MAS TARDE…

-Balthazar, esto no es tan buena idea como crees-

-no seas cobarde Keither…desde aquí podremos atajar al camión que transporta todos esos dólares de plata…-

Balthazar observa la contigua carretera, sobre el puente en la presa, jugando un dólar de plata entre los dedos, con la mirada fija y la mente perdida en lo único que él desea…plata, pura plata.

Keith de 18 años cumplidos mira al único "amigo" que ha tenido, Balthazar era casi 10 años mayor que el, habían compartido media vida en la casa hogar y cuando Balthazar se había marchado, Keith se había quedado solo en esa casa, siendo el único que no había sido adoptado, todo por culpa de un hombre: Bruce Wayne.

Al saberse que el era el ahijado de tan poderoso empresario, todos habían reuhido su amistad, Balthazar era el único que había tenido el valor de hablarle, pero en ese momento, se comportaba como un adicto a la cocaína en busca de una línea para ayudarse a llegar al limite, pues asi como los drogadictos, Balthazar solo necesitaba una cosa, plata. Si Balthazar había sido como su hermano, pero ahora Keith solo veía al adicto a la plata.

Keith, harto del comportamiento de Balthazar, le arrebata la moneda, Balthazar reacciona inmediatamente

-Keith…hermanito, Keither…por favor, devuélveme mi dólar…-

-no, Balthazar…no mas, no estoy dispuesto a participar en la mierda que quieres realizar, y tampoco voy a dejar que jodas tu vida por tu codicia…-

-Keither…

-no me llames Keither de nuevo…no tienes el derecho- mira a su alrededor y se para junto al borde de la presa –y si quieres tu monedita de plata…- arroja la moneda al agua corriente de la presa –ve por ella¡-

Balthazar mira con desesperación el sitio donde su moneda se perdio, sube la barda y se arroja alñ agua

-Balthazar¡ idiota que haces?¡-

La figura de Balthazar lucha contra la corriente, mientras Keith se dobla sobre la barda, finalmente Balthazar comienza a gritar

-Keith¡ sácame de aquí¡

-Balthazar¡- Keith se estira tratando de alcanzar a Balthazar, cosa que es imposible por la altura

-Keith¡- finalmente Balthazar se hunde, Keith cesa sus intentos de alcanzarlo y se deja caer al suelo, recargándose en la barda, se sujeta la cabeza un momento, frustrado y asustado, finalmente se levanta y hecha a correr sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

En la mansión Wayne, Bruce escucha lo que el tutor de su ahijado le explica

-el cuerpo de Balthazar aun no ha sido encontrado y Keith sigue desaparecido-

Bruce mira de nuevo el reporte policial con gesto grave

-Keith huyo no por creerse culpable del accidente, huyo porque tenía miedo, aun tiene la mentalidad de un niño y si arrojo la moneda de Balthazar al agua no fue por malicia…- mira las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de la presa, el momento después de que Keith arrojara al agua la moneda y en el que Balthazar se tira al agua tras la misma –no creo que Keith esperara que Balthazar se arrojara al agua, más bien parece que su reto fue vacio-

-un accidente-

-así es, es por eso que el comisionado no continuara con la investigación…-

-Keith es mayor de edad, así que no tenemos autoridad para obligarlo a volver, el tendrá que regresar por su cuenta-

Bruce asiente, cerrando el folder con suavidad antes de regresarlo a manos del tutor de su ahijado, se levanta y se dirige a la ventana mientras mira la hora en el reloj de pared

-gracias por avisarme-

-gracias a usted señor Wayne, y si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que tratar-

-no se preocupe, Alfred lo acompañara a la puerta

El hombre asiente a modo de despedida y sale de la habitación, Bruce mira por la ventana el atardecer contra la silueta de la ciudad, pronto las sombras tomarían sus rincones y el se volvería parte de ellas.

* * *

**ok ok ok...este es el primer fic que escribo del genialosisimo batman...y agradecere cualquier review que me dejen, sea felicitacion o jitomatazo XDXDXDXD **

**saludos¡**


	2. Shadow

Disclaimer. Batman no me pertenece, hasta el más insignificante de sus cabellos le pertenece a DC Comics T.T . Nada que ver con ninguna de las películas o comics, la línea en que la situó es actual, así que por favor no se extrañen que siga pintando un Batman joven cuando desde su creación en 1939. El personaje de Keith es total y completamente de mi invención.

* * *

**CAP 2: Shadow.**

_KEITH POV_

Me pase la mano por los ojos y volví a mirar a través de la mira del rifle de francotirador; hacia horas que vigilaba esa ventana; me sentía tenso, muy tenso, el calor de la habitación era sofocante, sentía mi propio sudor correr por mi nuca y frente, odiaba sudar, lo odiaba casi tanto como sostener ese rifle entre mis manos, que por cierto también estaban sudadas¡. Ese había sido un maldito día caluroso, de los pocos que había en Gotham, un maldito día soleado el día anterior, con lluvia por la noche y un bochorno desde la madrugada y que había durado todo el día, eso sumado a la tensión de estar en esa situación…y estar estático…aumentaba más mi temperatura corporal.

Sentí el rifle resbalarse de mi mano por tercera vez en una hora, maldije por lo bajo mientras apoyaba el rifle contra la pared y me limpiaba las manos en los pantalones, si, en definitiva odiaba sudar tanto como las armas de fuego, ruidosas, frías y pesadas, sin contar el pavor que me daba mirar el oscuro y único ojo en ellas…no, las armas de fuego no estaban hechas para mí, yo prefería usar cosas con filo, espadas, lanzas, hasta el más pequeño de los cuchillos estaba bien para mi, ligeras, fáciles de transportar, menos notorias que las armas de fuego.

Levante el rifle de nuevo y lo acomode en posición para continuar la vigilancia, cuando la puerta detrás de mí se abrió con un ligero chirrido, gire la cabeza ligeramente mirando quien entro, era mi jefe directo, no conocía su nombre real así como el desconocía el mío, era regla de la organización solo darse a conocer por un alias en caso de que alguien capturara a algún miembro. El se hacía llamar Bungie Kuwasira y dentro de la propia organización lo apodaban "El tirador"…y le hacía honor al nombre.

Me miro a través de sus gafas cuadradas, como siempre venia ataviado con un elegante traje negro y a pesar del calor, no se veía sofocado o acalorado, más bien todo lo contrario, estaba fresco como algodón egipcio. Sonrió y levanto un poco el paquete que traía en las manos, era una bolsa de papel con el inconfundible logo de "Burger King"

-hambre?- dijo con su característico tono tranquilo

-usted si piensa en los pobres, jefe¡- le respondí contento, dejando a un lado el rifle y acercándome para tomar la bolsa, el me la entrego y yo la abrí para comenzar a devorar su contenido

-alguna novedad?- me pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana el punto que yo había estado vigilando desde hacía horas

-ninguna- dije yo masticando un bocado…trague –nadie ha entrado o salido desde que me aposte ahí-

-la ventana ha estado así todo el día?-

-sí, nadie la ha abierto ni han descorrido las cortinas en todo el día en ninguna de las ventanas, a mi me parece que no hay nadie- Bungie frunció en entrecejo

-está ahí…- fue lo único que dijo en un casi inaudible murmullo; atónito mire como tomaba el rifle y en un rápido y seguro movimiento lo acomodaba contra si, soltaba el seguro y hacia un único limpio y silencioso –por el silenciador en el cañón del rifle- tiro. La bala trazadora de calibre .50 atravesó el ventanal limpiamente, estrellando el vidrio sin llegar a romperlo, y dejando solo un agujero chamuscado en la cortina por donde ahora se filtraba la luz. El bajo el rifle con tranquilidad y lo apoyo de nuevo contra la pared, se giro y me miro con la misma sonrisa de antes y ajustándose las gafas, costaba creer que segundo antes hubiera disparado tan certeramente y con tanta sangre fría

-vamos a cercióranos- me dijo mientras que con las manos en los bolsillos y paso sencillos salió por la puerta conmigo detrás.

* * *

-el trabajo se concluyo tal y como fue planeado, el objetivo fue silenciado y los bienes robados recuperados- informo Bungie a su jefe, Harry Walker, con satisfacción

-bien hecho, Kristovanof estará muy complacido- dijo Walker mientras hacia la anotación del trabajo cumplido en su hoja de informes y cerraba el maletín que contenía los bonos y joyas robados de uno de los almacenes de la organización. –Bien…pues eso es todo por el momento, pueden tomarse un par de días, W depositara su pago por la mañana-

Bungie asintió sonriendo y se retiro con su habitual calma. Yo me quede quieto, esperando que Walker me diera autorización para hablar. Durante un eterno minuto un profundo silencio reino en la habitación, finalmente el me miro con sus penetrantes ojos de halcón

-sucede algo, Shadow?- pregunto sin desviar la mirada, yo trague saliva, el tipo en general se veía muy cool, seguro e incluso confiable para cualquiera, sin dejar de ser elegante y generar el aire de respeto, pero había algo en su forma de mirar que me amedrentaba.

-bueno, yo, señor Walker, señor…- se me borro el cassette de cómo iniciar la frase…piensa piensa...Ah idea¡ -quisiera pedirle que me asignara trabajos en los que no requiera usar armas- dije casi sin tomar aire

-en todos los trabajos debes usar armas Shadow- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y sonriendo como si hubiera dicho alguna clase de chiste

-eh?...si bueno, no era a eso a lo que me refería, si no a trabajos donde…no…tenga...que…dis-parar- él se meso la barba

-ya veo…trabajos más físicos…entiendo…veré que puedo hacer- dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo sobre su informe –por ahora toma tus días libres y te llamare si surge algo- termino moviendo la mano en señal de que la conversación se daba por finalizada.

* * *

-eh…Shadow, sales en los periódicos amigo- Banzai me puso un periódico a centímetros de la cara, de forma que solo podía ver una mancha negra, aparte el periódico y me incorpore del sillón donde dormía

-Banzai…si me das el chingado periódico lo pondré a una distancia aceptable de mi cara y lo leeré ok…joder, a veces me pregunto por qué no te he acuchillado…- le dije de forma agresiva a mi compañero de trabajo, era un año mayor que yo, pero actuaba como un adolecente de 15, le arrebate el periódico y mire el encabezado "El filo de Gotham ataca de nuevo"

-cálmate Shad…desayunaste gallo o qué?- me dijo Banzai mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una aplastada cajetilla y se lo ponía en la boca

-supongo que esa es una broma que mejor voy a ignorar- respondí mientras leía el articulo –el filo de Gotham, el degueyador de Gotham, Jack de rebanador….de donde fregados sacan sus nombres- exclame, desde que Harry Walker me había empezado a asignar trabajos donde pudiera usar mis cuchillos, nuestros beneficios habían aumentado, pero en igual medida mi fama de asesino lo había hecho. Banzai solo se encogió de hombros y encendió la TV en las carreras de caballos, yo me volví a recostar terminando de leer el artículo que hablaba sobre mis dos recientes victimas, un par de prestamistas corruptos que además de estafar a la gente, le debían mucho dinero a la organización, ya habían recibido peticiones, advertencias y amenazas…y seguían sin responder, así que al final, Walker decidió que era hora de que probaran el filo de mi cuchilla, si bien, generalmente me daba igual matar a algunos de los deudores y traidores… también me dedicaba a hacer escarmentar a los que iban hacia ese callejón y a veces solo me escabechaba a los maleantes por mera diversión o beneficio propio, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía en momentos muy oportunos, de forma que en los barrios bajos mi fama de justiciero vengativo ya se había forjado, aunque, por supuesto, eso no era algo que la policía de Gotham…o peor aún, que Batman, aprobaran.

-eh…Shad…acuérdate que mañana hay que ir a entregarle a Kristovanof nuestra parte del pago a la organización- me dijo banzai sin desviar la vista del televisor

-ok…- fue lo único que respondí…ya tan pronto habían pasado seis meses?...el tiempo si que volaba, hacia seis meses que ahora era una pieza individual en la organización, me convertí en eso cuando Walker me empezó a dar mis trabajos de "filo de la organización", y un año antes había ingresado como ayudante de Bungie Kuwasira, quien me había entrenado y enseñado, y de quien yo había aprendido muy rápidamente. aun recordaba cómo había llegado a la organización…

Después de la muerte de Balthazar había vagado por la ciudad durante dos meses, durmiendo en los callejones y parques, consiguiendo algunas migajas para comer en botes de basura. Una noche me vi bajo la lluvia, sin techo y llevando casi 10 días sin comer ni un maldito envoltorio de caramelo, decidí hacer algo que me hacía sentir jodidamente humillado, me acerque a una fonda de comida cualquiera, ya habían cerrado, pero pude ver a la señora que, seguramente, era la dueña, tirando la basura, me acerque, estaba dispuesto a pedir comida, la señora estaba a punto de meterse de nuevo a su local cuando me vio

-se le ofrece algo joven?- era una señora de edad, pero de rostro bastante amable, abrí la boca para pedirle algo de comer, pero me acobarde al último minuto y solo dije

-pues vera, yo llevo ya algunas horas caminando sin encontrar nada abierto, me asaltaron hace algunas calles y no tengo dinero ahora, me preguntaba si no tendría un vaso de agua que me regale?- termine sintiendo como el color me subía por la cara, la señora me miro un poco sorprendida, pero después de un segundo sonrió, abrió la puerta y dijo

-tengo algo mejor, venga adentro, así se refugiara de la lluvia también-

Entre al local, era pequeño pero muy bien arreglado, limpio y acogedor, me senté en una silla y me quite el abrigo de imitación piel barata que me había robado de un local de mercado días antes, la señora fue a donde yo supuse era la cocina y después de un par de minutos regreso con una toalla y una bandeja con un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas, yo la mire y ella simplemente sonrió antes de continuar con sus labores de limpieza, yo comí las galletas como si fuera el ultimo pedazo de carne sobre la tierra, agradeciendo internamente a la señora, que seguro, dándose cuenta de mi cara de hambreado se había apiadado de mi.

La noche había continuado con lluvia, y yo me había quedado en el local, donde un rato después se presento el incidente que por buena –o mala suerte- me hizo entrar en la organización. Era tarde, y la señora me había permitido subir a dormir un rato, me recosté en el sofá y me quede dormido casi al instante, hasta que no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo después –aunque calculo que no debió haber sido más de hora y media- escuche ruido abajo, ollas que se caían y chocar de metal contra metal, baje de un salto las escaleras con las botas a medio enfundar, y lo vi, ahí, debatiéndose en un mano a mano contra ocho, Bungie Kuwasira, defendiéndose con todo lo que encontraba a mano, pero estaba en desventaja numérica, sin saber exactamente por qué me metí en la pelea tomando un sartén a modo de escudo y un cuchillo de cocina común a modo de espada, pensándolo bien, tuve suerte de que los tipos no trajeran pistolas, o no estaría vivo ahora…el caso fue que esa fue la primera vez que utilice mis habilidades de esgrimista y de lucha para una pelea real…la pobre señora se había ocultado bajo una de las mesas, mientas su hijo se debatía contra esos maleantes –no tan maleantes pues sabían exactamente a quien buscaban- al final tres de los ocho fueron sacados por sus compañeros en bolsa de cadáver y el resto se fue con un recuerdo grabado permanentemente en la piel. Esa fue la primera y última vez que vi el establecimiento de la madre de Bungie Kuwasira, pues el inmediatamente me saco de ahí y me llevo con Harry Walker.

Desde entonces estoy en la organización, un año y dos meses estuve entrenándome con Bungie, perfeccionando mi forma de pelear –que ya era bastante buena por las clases de lucha- y aprendiendo a disparar y a manejar una gama más amplia de armas, el resto del tiempo, estuve por mi cuenta…y es así como me encuentro hoy… ya son casi dos años desde lo de Balthazar, y un casi uno desde que el nombre Shadow, era conocido por los barrios bajos de Gotham…

Era extraña la forma en que mi camino había cambiado tan radicalmente…un día era un niño mimado en una casa hogar, cuya educación era pagada por un excéntrico multimillonario al que nunca conocí en persona, y al día siguiente, era uno de los matones más importantes de la organización, después de Bungie Kuwasira y el propio Harry Walker, aunque por supuesto esto no era de extrañarse, pues mis métodos era muy distintos a los de los otros dos, mientras que Harry y su aprendiz Bungie se especializaban en armas de fuego, yo era el que prefería hacer las cosas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Me sorprendo a mi mismo pensando en que hubiera pasado si en vez de huir, hubiera regresado a casa…o si en vez de pelear esa primera vez me hubiera ocultado bajo una mesa justo como aquella señora…y es entonces cuando me reprendo a mí mismo, pues si bien este no es precisamente el camino que hubiera escogido para mí en un principio, era de melancólicos llorar por lo que hubiera pasado, los hubiera no existen…lo que sucedió, paso, y nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo, solo nos queda continuar con lo que tenemos lo mejor que podamos…y era lo que hacía, continuar con lo que ahora tenia, aun si no es lo más correcto, es lo mío.

* * *

**segundo capitulo...este esta medio largo y tedioso...pero es introduccion...jeje...el siguiente no tendra tanta accion como seguro se espera...pero si tendra un par de _risas_ (si saben a lo que me refiero hahaha)...**

**reviews¡**


	3. Joker en el Poker

**Disclaimer. Batman no me pertenece, hasta el más insignificante de sus cabellos le pertenece a DC Comics T.T . Nada que ver con ninguna de las películas o comics, la línea en que la situó es actual, así que por favor no se extrañen que siga pintando un Batman joven cuando desde su creación en 1939. El personaje de Keith es total y completamente de mi invención.**

* * *

**CAP 3: Joker en el Póker**

La noche era lluviosa, no había tormenta, pero llovía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquiera que caminara por la calle, en menos de 5 minutos, terminara hecho una sopa. Con ese aguacero no transitaba ni un alma en la calle… al menos no un alma común. Cubriéndose con un abrigo largo de gabardina y sombrero de ala ancha color negro una figura de estatura media y complexión común, camina tranquila y silenciosamente, sin apresurar su paso y sin inmutarse por la lluvia. Dobla en un callejón, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada trasera del abandonado cine "opera", toca tres veces, y la puerta se abre, revelando a un enorme hombretón, vestido de tonalidades oscuras pero con la cara pintada emulando a los payasos cara blanca.

-contraseña

-pez espada

-por supuesto que no es la contraseña…

-lo es ahora

-y quien lo dice…

-tu jefe- el cuchillo recorre la garganta del hombretón abriendo su garganta mientras el bufón vestido de morado y verde ríe de lo que acaba de hacer –disculpa el mal recibimiento mi buen…pero hoy en día es tan difícil conseguir buena mano de obra…- El joker limpia su navaja en la ropa del cadáver antes de dirigirse con unos saltos a las escaleras, que desciende deslizándose por el barandal como un niño cualquiera, allí recorre el pasillo hasta un camerino con una enorme estrella dorada cuyo nombre había sido tachado con pintura fosforescente y suplantado por la palabra "Joker", el bromista entra en la habitación y se dirige a la mesa donde minutos antes jugaba solitario, el hombre entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, avanza con el mismo paso silencioso y lento hasta la mesa, donde se sienta sin quitarse el abrigo o el sombrero. Joker junta de nuevo las cartas de la baraja y comienza a moverlas y barajarlas como un experto tallador de algún extraño casino

-has pensado lo que te propuse, Joker?-

-pensarlo…pensarlo…que habría de pensar? Tu plan no tiene diversión ni chiste… es como volar un edificio con este clima… los fuegos artificiales no son divertidos bajo la lluvia-

Pone el mazo de cartas un la mesa y con un movimiento invita a cortarlo, el ensombrerado solo da un toque sobre las cartas y joker las toma de nuevo para barajarlas una vez mas y comenzar a repartirlas. La figura saca del abrigo una cajetilla de cigarrillos baratos y enciende uno antes de tomar las 7 cartas que Joker le ha repartido

-puede que por encima no tenga chiste…pero tendrás la diversión que deseas… si, puede ser que no veas fuegos artificiales bajo la lluvia, pero en cambio podrías matar al meteorólogo…- descarta dos cartas de su mano y toma dos más, Joker sonríe y descarta toda su mano, para tomar una nueva

-entonces, me das la libertad, me ofreces cosas brillantes y al murciélago… ¿todo a cambio de una colección de monedas de oro y plata del museo de los fósiles? Hahaha… había conocido tíos idiotas, pero tú les ganas a todos- joker rompe en carcajadas histéricas, la figura baja sus cartas un momento para darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y asentir, el Joker detiene de golpe su manifestación de su majestad la risa –realmente hablas enserio, si es así, entonces tendrás tu colección… pero yo quiero mi colección primero…- la figura sonríe, mientras deja caer la colilla y la pisa

-te entregare la mitad ahora y la otra mitad sobre pedido…es todo…no hay mas negociación…-

-oh vamos¡ tú eres u tipo con mucho carisma…entiendes por que deseo que así sea…-

-no hay negociación Joker… yo te di la libertad y te la puedo quitar, es mi plan, son mis condiciones…-

-que tiránico…se puede saber por qué?-

-por que ninguna baraja además de la tuya tiene dos ases de picas…- deja caer las cartas sobre la mesa mostrando las 7 cartas en la cual estaban 5 ases, los cuatro de cajón…y un as de picas extra, el Joker sonríe antes de comenzar a reír de nuevo, la figura sonríe y ríe con el bufón purpura, pero a diferencia del mismo, lo hace con una risa entre dientes.

El joker baja sus cartas y las junta con el mazo de nuevo, la figura se quita el sombrero finalmente para pasarse una mano por el cabello castaño, retirando el agua del mismo, clava la mirada esmeralda en el bromista que habiendo sacado el as de picas extra del mazo las baraja otra vez, apoya de nuevo la baraja en la mesa, el joker levanta la mirada y se topa con esos ojos verdes y brillantes de alguna forma…felinos.

-vale, vale…se hace como quieras jejejeje…- dice finalmente el bromista, el ojiverde sonríe ligeramente y esta vez corta el mazo en tres partes –perooo…- continua el joker –tendrás que dejarme jugar un poco… y usar mis comodines- baraja de nuevo las cartas y comienza a repartir sonriente, el hombre mira sus cartas

-supongo que querrás hacerlo a lo grande…si algo es característico de ti es que rara vez repites juegos…- el joker ríe ante el comentario –así que…si te diera diamantes…y picas de comodines que harías?-

-eres hilarante¡…por supuesto que los diamantes son bonitos…pero jamás me han sido de utilidad en mis juegos jajaja…- cambia cartas

-bueno…entonces…explícame…donde entrarían las picas?-

-ah¡…las picas…son la esencia de la diversión, pues sin las picas, el juego no tiene sentido alguno…las picas conforman el entretenimiento, el blofeo de una habitación momento antes que el aire se vicie y el as entre en acción…es verdaderamente animador-

-ya veo…bueno…supongo que necesitaras atraer de alguna forma al murciélago…aunque creo que últimamente ya es muy difícil atraerlo como antes no? Digo…tan serio como se ha puesto…-

-ah¡ pero un maestro de la comedia sabe como atraer al público más difícil…es cierto que el murciélago de goma ya no es tan fácil de atraer…pero usando el comodín correcto es fácil...-

-explícate-

-eh oído que el murciélago esta en busca de un nuevo tío raro como siempre…uno que comparte mi afinidad con los cuchillos…pero el aburrido solo mata a maleantes…aunque sin temor a equivocarme lo hace de una forma exquisita…sin duda…Batman no perdería oportunidad de sacar del corazón de su preciosa gotham a un tipo como el…-

-y supongo que tendrás un as de tréboles con que atraer a ese personaje no?

-ah¡ veo que eres bastante perspicaz jajaja…-

-bien…entonces me parece que vamos por buen camino…ya sabes tu trabajo…saca de la partida al murciélago una sola noche…y no volverás a Arkham en un rato…-

-jajaja…no volvería aunque no lo hiciera…-

-es cierto…eres tan escurridizo como una rata- el tipo se vuelve a colocar el sombrero y se levanta de la silla –bien…nos veremos en la fecha acordada…y por cierto joker…la próxima vez…no recortes tanto las cartas…hasta un novato como el exquisito se habría dado cuenta-

El tipo sale de la habitación caminando con su paso ligero de antes y encendiendo un cigarrillo en el camino. El joker vuelve a barajar las cartas y comienza de nuevo su juego de solitario mientras su mente ya comienza a repasar sitios donde hacer su nuevo centro de entretenimiento.

* * *

**bueno...tercer capitulo...fue realmente dificil escribir este cap... el personaje del joker es realmente dificil de manejar...no por que sea complejo (que lo es...pero ¿que personaje respetable de batman no es complejo?) si no por que a mi no se me da mucho eso de hacer chistes...ademas de que la locura de la que goza es bastante distinta a mi locura XD...pero bueno...aki lo tienen. saludos...**

**POR EL AMOR DEL COMISIONADO GORDON...DEJEN REVIEWS¡**


	4. Doble Cara

**Disclaimer. Batman no me pertenece, hasta el más insignificante de sus cabellos le pertenece a DC Comics T.T . Nada que ver con ninguna de las películas o comics, la línea en que la situó es actual, así que por favor no se extrañen que siga pintando un Batman joven cuando desde su creación en 1939. El personaje de Keith es total y completamente de mi invención.**

* * *

**Doble Cara**

El joven con traje de motociclista negro con vivos azules y casco polarizado guarda en el interior de su traje el sobre que se le acaba de entregar, Harvey Dent aka dos caras enciende el cigarro y el puro que tiene en cada lado de la boca mientras observa desinteresadamente los movimientos de su cobrador.

-dos semanas de retraso Dent…si se repite de nuevo la organización no tendrá concesiones-

dice la metálica voz proveniente del fondo del casco del motorista, Dos caras le da una calada al puro y lo deja en el cenicero

–puedes decirle a Kristovanof que sería más sencillo cumplir a tiempo con los pagos si no hubiera ratas voladoras rondando cada rincón de la ciudad…deberían de ser más cuidadosos con los intereses de sus clientes-

el cigarrillo que aún permanece en su boca es rebanado por un cuchillo corto que ha aparecido como por arte de magia en la mano del motorista, Dent no puede evitar admitir internamente que el joven hace gala de habilidad con las manos…

-no te atrevas a cuestionar a la organización Dent…nuestro trabajo es darte recursos para tus estúpidos planes…el cómo los realices y como te quites al murciélago de encima es problema tuyo…limítate a pagarnos en tiempo y forma-

el cuchillo vuelve a su sitio en el interior de la manga del motorista, mientras este toma de nuevo la katana que ha dejado en la mesa y se dirige a la salida, dos caras saca un nuevo cigarrillo

–era un comentario sabes…nosotros apoyamos a la organización tanto como esta nos apoya a nosotros…ya sabes…burócratas solo se llevan con burócratas- ríe con una risa extraña que mezcla la locura y la elegancia en su única forma de personalidad múltiple

–dos pagos Dent…los dos siguientes pagos deben ser perfectos…o Batman te parecerá piadoso en comparación- el motorista sale del lugar dejando clavada en la puerta las dos últimas órdenes de pago que hacían falta, Harvey las mira mientras a la habitación entra la conocida figura de ojos verdes, gabardina y sombrero, el sujeto toma las órdenes de pago junto con el cuchillo que las ata a la puerta

–lo has hecho bien Harvey…- dos caras asiente con la cabeza sonriente

–el dos siempre es de buena suerte Magnus…y el número dos de witcham nos dará lo que necesitamos- Magnus se acerca y deja las órdenes de pago en la mesa

–creí que sería el segundo banco nacional- se sienta frente al sociópata

–últimamente el murciélago ha estado rondando mucho ese banco…desde que robe el segundo banco intercontinental de Zúrich…así que por qué no usar otro dos en otro sitio?- Magnus juguetea con un dólar de plata

–lo echaste a la suerte- afirma, dos caras sonríe mientras mueve sin desmentir lo que Magnus acaba de decir

–no puedo negarlo- ríe de nuevo, Magnus emite un suspiro pesado

–si hechas a perder todo cometiendo la estupidez de dejar que te atrapen, me encargare de lograr que te pudras en Arkham, entendiste?- se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la salida, el psicópata lo mira salir mientras toma de nuevo el puro

–la suerte se encargara de todo-.

* * *

Keith entra en la oficina de Harry Walker, quitándose el casco con parsimonia y colocándolo en una silla junto a la puerta, al igual que la katana, se para frente al escritorio de su superior y espera a que este finalice la llamada…en tailandés…que sostiene. Harry levanta la mirada mientras cuelga el teléfono

–Shadow…has venido a entregar tu reporte verdad?- Keith asiente con la cabeza ligeramente mientras coloca el sobre manila frente a Harry, quien lo mira un segundo –has tenido algún problema con Dent?- Keith sacude la cabeza en señal de negación

–ninguno…solo no me inspira confianza- Harry ríe en su característico barítono

–la mayor parte de nuestros clientes son ladrones de debajo de la mesa y te preocupa uno que es abierto al público?- Keith inclina la cabeza –créeme Shadow…Harvey Dent es el menor de nuestro problemas- Keith asiente de nuevo

–si es todo señor Walker… - Harry se levanta

–no…aun no es todo Shadow…dime qué edad tienes?- Keith mira con recelo a Harry –es para un trabajo Shadow…no rompe la política de la organización…además Kristovanof lo ordena- Keith resopla con pesadez

–veinte…casi veintiuno…- Harry asiente mientras de un estante toma un folder demasiado joven…supongo que tendrá que hacerse a la antigua usanza…- Keith lo interroga con la mirada –hay un trabajo…en un sitio de difícil acceso…Kristovanof desea que tu lo realices…en otras condiciones te infiltrarías con un carnet y nombre falso…pero tu edad no nos ayuda…eres joven y pareces casi un niño…asi que tendremos que hacerlo al estilo antiguo- le entrega el folder

–un robo nocturno?- Keith comienza a leer

–es mas que un robo nocturno Shadow…los beneficios que la organización obtendría de ese trabajo serian tan grandes que no necesitaríamos mas de la protección política…nosotros brindaríamos esa protección!- Harry analiza con la vista a Keith que pasa las hojas leyéndolas rápidamente

–pero…esto es imposible Harry!...- Harry se mesa la barba

–probablemente así luzca…pero un hábil ladrón puede con ello- Keith traga saliva

–no…no puedo hacerlo…no puedo robar de…-

* * *

Las alarmas de seguridad se disparan, los explosivos que se colocaron han hecho ya su trabajo, el motorista, con habilidad salta de las escaleras para caer encima de tres de los matones que momentos antes le disparaban, usándolos de trampolín para catapultarse y rebanar con la katana a otro más; mas disparos resuenan a la vez que la risa maniaca del psicópata de doble personalidad resuena por la galería, el motorista solo atina a ocultarse detrás de un pilar para evitar la nueva ráfaga de disparos provenientes de la uzi de dos caras

–vamos vamos chico? No me dirás que un pillo como tú le tiene miedo a un poco de plomo?- el chico mira a su alrededor en busca de un sitio que le de ventaja sobre dos caras y sus matones…nada…nada de utilidad, además de que con el apagón de luces, el casco que debe resguardar su identidad del mundo exterior le limita la visión periférica y le oscurece aun mas los alrededores

–Dent!…te estás inmiscuyendo en asuntos de la organización!- los disparos de nuevo resuenan a su alrededor

–"dent te estás inmiscuyendo en asuntos de la organización" ñañaña… que acaso no sabes de otra cosa que tu maldita organización?- hace una seña con lo que otros dos de sus esbirros se acercan al pilar con las armas preparadas, rodean el pilar para encontrarse con que ya no hay nadie ahí, dos caras tuerce el gesto antes de darse la vuelta y emprender la huida por el agujero que sus explosivos han abierto.

-Shad…Shad!...Shadow respóndeme!- los gritos de Banzai en su oído lo llevaron de nuevo al mundo real, presiono el botón del bluetooth

–aquí estoy Banzai…deja de gritar me estas destrozando el tímpano- suspiro mientras dejaba caer la mano sobre el casco que reposaba a su lado

–me asustaste amigo…creí que te me habías perdido- una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Keith

–no…pero no estoy lejos de eso- mira los barrotes a su alrededor

–que? De que hablas Shadow? Donde estas?- se levanta y se acerca a los barrotes dejando una mancha sanguinolenta detrás de él

–recuerdas el sistema de seguridad que tienen en el museo del Louvre?...al parecer no son los únicos que lo tienen- se comienza a quitar el traje de motociclista

–Shadow…no te estoy entendiendo- ríe amargamente

–estoy encerrado Banzai…por rejas del propio edificio…la explosión que Dos caras provoco activo todos y cada uno de los sistemas de seguridad de esta ala del edificio…estoy encarcelado…- termino de quitarse el traje mientras escuchaba el debate que Banzai sostenía con otra persona –es inútil que traten de rescatarme…quedan como 5 o 10 minutos antes que la policía llegue- envolvió la Katana con el traje y tomo el casco –mi traje y mis armas quedaran en la basura…no caerán al contenedor por que también está cerrado por rejas…ya lo vi…pero por lo menos podrán tomarlos- mira a su alrededor…asegurándose de no dejar nada que lo vincule con la organización…ni que lo incrimine demasiado…en esa habitación no había más que cajas, era un almacén, abrió el ducto de la basura y arrojo el traje y la katana

–de acuerdo Shadow… asegúrate de no dejar nada…deshazte del casco como puedas…nos veremos después…tal vez- la comunicación se corta. Keith abre una caja de las que lo rodean y mete el casco, cubriéndolo con los demás objetos de la caja, la vuelve a cerrar y amontona mas cajas encima…la visión se le nubla por la sangre que pierde…"es una lástima…me cobraran por él y el manos libres…" se quita el aparato del oído y lo destroza arrojándolo también a la basura, se deja caer en el sitio original y finalmente se atreve a tocar la herida de su costado…la sangre ya había oscurecido su camisa y pantalones -no sé que es peor…saber que no moriré para evitar la cárcel…o saber que estaré en la cárcel y no podre romperle el cráneo a Harvey Dos Caras…- ríe ligeramente por su propio comentario, mientras la luz de las lámparas de los policías iluminan la habitación el pierde el sentido.

* * *

**Un capitulo cortito...agradesco a MoniBolis el recordarme que aun tengo este fic aqui XDXDXD...ya me puse de nuevo a continuarlo...jejejeje...ya el siguiente capi no tarda, espero tenerlo para el proximo lunes listo!...**


End file.
